queenwillbequeenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Son And Daughter
Son & Daughter (Hijo e hija) es una canción de la banda de rock británica Queen. Es la octava pista del primer álbum de la banda llamado Queen y también fue editada como cara B del sencillo Keep Yourself Alive, lanzado en Inglaterra el 6 de julio de 1973. Fue escrita por el guitarrista Brian May en 1972 para el primer álbum de Queen y era parte fundamental de los setlist de la banda hasta 1975 en forma íntegra. La canción originalmente cobijaba el famoso solo de guitarra de Brian May. El solo aparece en las versiones de las sesiones BBC de 1973 (segunda y tercera sesión de Queen, respectivamente). La versión de la canción presente en el álbum no presenta el solo de guitarra (de ese modo la canción se mantenía en forma compacta y comercial por un tiempo de tres minutos y medio). El solo no sería grabado hasta 1974, para la pista Brighton Rock de su álbum Sheer Heart Attack. Hasta esa fecha, y posteriormente en forma ocasional, el solo de guitarra quedaría en la mitad de Son & Daughter durante los conciertos, permitiendo al resto de la banda un poco de descanso y cambio de vestuario. La tercera sesión de grabación en la BBC vería eventualmente un lanzamiento oficial en 1989, junto con la primera sesión de Queen en la BBC, bajo el título Queen: At The Beeb. Son & Daughter, incluyendo el solo de guitarra, alcanza una duración sobre los siete minutos, finalizando la sesión en el álbum. Debido a que esta versión fue grabada originalmente para un programa de radio, Freddie Mercury se autocensuró cantando "Buckle down and a-shovel it!" (Agáchate y traspálalo) en lugar de la letra original "shovel shit!" (traspala mierda!). La segunda versión BBC (inédita) muestra a Mercury cantando "Shovel shhhhh...". A diferencia de otras canciones del primer período de Queen que volvieron a circulación en los setlists de las giras de 1984 y 1986, tales como Liar, Keep Yourself Alive, Seven Seas of Rhye e In The Lap Of The Gods...Revisited, Son And Daughter permaneció excluida de las listas en vivo después que los éxitos de Queen comenzarán a predominar en sus conciertos. La canción es una muestra de su sonido más antiguo, influenciado por el blues rock y el heavy metal. Letra I want you woman Tried to be a son and daughter rolled into one You said you'd equal any man for having your fun Ooh, now didn't you feel surprised to find The cap just didn't fit ? The world expects a man To buckle down and shovel shit What'll you do for loving When it's only just begun ? I want you to be a woman Tried to be a teacher and a fisher of men An equal people preacher Will you lead us all the same ? Ooh, well I travelled around the world And found a brand new word for day Ooh, watching the time mustn't linger behind Pardon me I have to get away What'll you think of heaven If it's back from where you came I want you to be a woman I want you to be a woman Yeah Gotta save the world Ooh, I've just begun Alright = Categoría:Sencillos de Queen